Gift
by Khmyh
Summary: Post-Special Act, two months after Usagi's wedding. The girls gained powers in their civilian form. See what happens when they found out!
1. Chapter 1: Hino Rei

In a shrine deep in the mountains of Kyoto, Hino Rei is meditating quietly without any difficulty. The miko is now kneeling in front of the sacred fire without any disturbance, just like how she enjoys. The last two months was beyond what Rei would have expected to experience, especially after her graduation from school and has turned 18 years old.

When Rei was meditating two months ago, she had a premonition. Something dark was forming in Tokyo, and deep in her heart, she knew what, or rather, _who_ the evil presence was, having a close contact with _her _four years ago. She didn't thought she would sense _her_ again, not since her days as a Senshi. It bothered Rei greatly, especially knowing that the presence would be harming her friends after finish evolving.

_I have to move. Now. Before it's too late._

With that, Rei prepared her things and informed the elders of the shrine about her absence for the following _few days._ Right, it should only have been a few days at most, but Rei never guessed that she was already too late when she arrived Tokyo, and the consequences caused her absence to extend from_ days _to_ weeks_. The evil presence had just finished forming as Rei arrived the ruin of an old amusement park. There stood _Kuroki Mio_, the clone of Queen Beryl, ex-queen of the Dark Kingdom. Rei had just enough time to tell her little friend – Luna to stand aside and avoid attacks from Mio, before Mio blasted her away with evil energy. Rei focused all her power to shield herself, but it still injured Rei severely.

Rei sighed inwardly at the remembrance. _I should've been more careful_

The next moment Rei was conscious again, she found herself in a hospital with bandages. Through her pain, she felt, so strong and so close as if she had actually heard, the call. She felt the tug, the summon from three of her dear friends.

_Rei-chan. Rei. Rei._

Rei reached out, and in her vision, her friends had their hands together on the hold of a sword. As her hand reach into the vision, golden light burst out, and before she fell back into the realm of dreams, she saw her friends pulling the sword out from the ground.

The next time Rei woke up again, she felt a lot better, nearly feeling no pain at all, but it pained her inwardly that she had to argue with one of her friends again. She had quite a big argument with none other than Aino Minako, who actually feels more like a best friend to Rei than anyone else in the world has ever been.

_I guess it can't be helped that both of us are so similarly stubborn that we just couldn't express our emotions directly without the help of anger when something big comes up. Or maybe we just don't know how to act around each other…? _Rei reflected in amusement.

She didn't talk to the idol again after the encounter in the hospital, not until another week later, which they are bounded to meet each other in Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru's wedding ceremony. Rei told Minako the truth that day, the reason behind her actions, and they came to an understanding.

Right after the wedding, Rei couldn't go back to Kyoto, for her doctor wish to first check on her left arm before she leave Tokyo, so Rei returned to the Hikawa Shrine and stayed for another week, with an addition companion of Aino Minako. Due to the presences of Minako, Rei didn't spend much quality time in meditation, but spent her time with her friends instead.

Afterwards, Rei left again to come back and finish her training in Kyoto, not wasting another day as soon as her doctor finally removed her cast.

_Though I'm happy to be with them again, it feels much better to be with the fire peacefully._

Rei drifted into the sight of the fires and candles around her once again, slowly closing her eyes.

Unaware of how much time has passed, suddenly, a flicker appeared in the fire. Rei sensed it and opened her eyes, trying to catch the vision.

_No, it's not something ominous. It's the actual opposite. It feels sacred, though not in the holy, religious way. What could it be?_

Then she saw it, a figure trying to reach her, to show her something. Rei couldn't recognize the figure at first sight, but somehow knew who the figure is instinctively.

_Mars? Sailor Mars!_

Rei called out in her mind. The figure of the Martian warrior came closer, her right hand stretching out to reach Rei.

_Mars, are you trying to warn me of something to come?_ Rei inquired her past self, but received a negative respond.

The Senshi of Fire's peaceful and smiling face seems to brush all of Rei's worries away, but she had also not given Rei any answer, somewhat to Rei's annoyance. Having no choice, Rei concentrated even further, not knowing that sweats are now forming around her brow. Rei reached out her right hand, towards Mars.

In Rei's vision, she and Mars are just a meter apart from each other, surrounded by warm flame. Rei slowly reached out her own right hand to Mars's outstretched right hand. Mars took hold of her hand and flame formed from their touch. It didn't frightened the miko the least bit, she actually felt content, feeling that they are in unison again. The feeling was magnificent.

"Hino-sama!" A voice exclaimed behind Rei, breaking Rei from her trance.

_What the…?_

Still in the same kneeling position, Rei's right hand is literally outstretched, her palm _in_ the flame. Flame from the candles beside Rei had also seems to be attracted by Rei's right hand, fighting between flying to her hand or to stay in position on the candle wick.

Without panic, Rei took her hand out of the flame, and to her surprise, the flame didn't leave her. As if the flame has divided itself into two, the flame stayed on Rei's hand in the form of a small ball. Rei concentrated once more, and closed her palm. The flame disappeared.

"Hino Rei-sama! Are you all right? Please let me take a look at your hand." The young shrine assistant who called out to Rei a moment ago rushed to Rei's side, taking Rei's right hand and examining it for signs of burnt skin.

The young man gasped.

There wasn't the slightest sign of burnt skin on Rei's hand, in fact, Rei feels totally fine physically. What Rei felt though, is the spreading warmth in her chest, giving her inner strength, power swarming in her to be used. After the sensation calmed down, Rei felt exhausted, having too much of her mental energy used for concentrating so hard in the flame, while also being forcefully broke out of trance by an external element, in other words – a loud voice. With such thought, Rei nearly send her death glare to the shocked young man beside her.

* * *

Within three days, Rei's new development with the flame had reached everyone's ears within the shrine, though Rei didn't brag about it. She figured that it's probably the young shrine assistant that spread out the news. She was called to a meeting with the important elders of the shrine, along with a few of them that had just dropped in to visit.

"Hino Rei-dono." One of the elders of the shrine stepped forward and took a kneeling position before Rei, who too was kneeling somewhat nervously. "The elders have discussed things thoroughly. We have concluded that your gift from the Kami, your power to connect to the fire is extraordinary. All of us elders have a strong meta-physical connection with fire, but yours would be even stronger if you could train it in the right way. From your last incident with the flame, it would also seem that your affinity with fire extents to the ability to connect fire physically. It is not something we find commonly in the present, to say the truth, it was kind of hard for us to believe it. We do not mean to doubt you, but is it possible for you to show us now? We would also like to assess on how well you can now control your gift." The representative of the elders asked kindly, hoping not to appear as if they do not believe in Rei.

Rei understood and nodded.

The very next second, with her right palm outstretched, Rei concentrated. To all the elders's shock, all the flame of the candles in the room flickered in response. Out of nothing but air, Rei conjured a small ball of flame in her hand. It lasted for nearly ten seconds, before Rei closed her hand again. Rei opened her eyes, panting and sweating. She secretly wondered what the elders would react after such a sight. To her amazement, the elders all looked happy, excited even.

"This is truly extraordinary!" "I have never thought I would have the honor to see such a sight in this life!" "Oh, Kami-sama!"

All of a sudden, all the elders appeared like children in front of her. Rei was totally shocked by their reaction.

An elder, who seems to be superior, or at least more respected by most others, stood and walked towards Rei. Rei, sensing that he has something to tell her, stood as well.

"Hino Rei-dono. You have done well. It would seems that conjuring the fire demands a lot of your mental strength, but I'm sure that it would improve as you further your training. There isn't much we elders can teach you except on how to control and reserve energy. What we can only do now is to simply lend you ancient scrolls for your study. We believe that something may be said about your type of strength in the ancient times, when there were less element that disturbs the connection between men and our great Kami-sama."

Rei was astonished by how things have turned out. She bowed and said, "Thank you very much!"

* * *

That very night, she found that she received a message from Minako through her Teletia S. She had set it in silent mode whenever she is in the shrine in Kyoto, partly because she wanted no disturbance. Another reason is she didn't want anyone to know she has alien technology, which doesn't require mobile signal for her phone to work, for the shrine is so deep in the mountains that mobile signals doesn't reach, and there is only two telephone line in the ancient building. She notified her friends about it, so they would send her messages instead of phoning her.

The note read:

_I need to speak to you as soon as possible. Phone me, I'm available at anytime._

_Minako._

Rei was shocked, first because Minako rarely sends her messages, secondly because the supposed-busy idol is saying that she is available… at _anytime_?

Rei speed dialed Minako.

"_Rei! Finally you phone me! I need your help! Now!"_ Came Minako's desperate voice from the other side of the phone.

"Minako, slow down, are you all right? What happened?"

* * *

A week later, during a break from her training, Rei made yet another phone call. It was rare for her to be on the phone, much less for her to make phone calls, but given the current circumstances, she had to take the first move.

She pressed the speed-dial that would connect her to her three friends, excluding Minako.

It rang two times.

"_Rei-chan!" "Rei-chan?" "Rei!"_ Came Usagi, Ami and Makoto's voices.

"Hey guys." Rei replied.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_This story is kind of an explanatory-sort story to get people prepared for my coming long fic._

_I gave the girls powers again because I really hate the action to end so soon for them. LOL_

_In my coming story, they will be fighting for justice again. If you want a bit of information, check my profile page._

_Next Chapter: Aino Minako._

_Anyway, __**Thank you for Reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Aino Minako

It has been a pleasant day for Aino Minako, world's beloved idol. She had finally finished her concerts in London and all the make up plans her manager, Saitou Sugao, had prepared for her. Well, it can't be helped, since it was partly Minako's fault for suddenly going to Japan without notice. Then again, she had to take her leave, for the sake of her friends, for the sake of her responsibility as leader of the Senshi.

_Oops, shouldn't have thought that, Reiko's gonna be mad again if she knew I was thinking about my responsibilities._

Minako mentally amused herself, giggling at the mental sight of the angry miko. It was nice to meet her friends again, but not so pleasant when she had to see her friend hurt.

_Curse that Kuroki Mio._

Minako swore mentally, cursing Kuroki Mio to hell. If it wasn't for her, Hino Rei wouldn't be hurt, and she would not have to fight in battle again, though she have to admit that it feels very good to be Sailor Venus again, even only just of a short while.

_Venus… V…_

She had missed her days as Sailor V and Sailor Venus, but know that it is only for the best, for when the day Sailor Venus disappeared, it also meant that the source of evil has disappeared. Earth is finally saved, and everyone is now living happily.

_Usagi…_

Minako's thoughts drifted to the memory of the wedding of the Chiba, smiling at the sweet memory. She also couldn't help to feel extremely happy at remembering the time she spent with Rei, Makoto and Luna after the wedding. Minako had professionally persuaded the miko to let her spend the nights in the Hikawa Shrine, not wanting to go back to the lonely hotel that is far from the usual hang out spots between the five friends. She was always successful in persuading people, and unsurprisingly, she made Rei agree to let her stay. The following week before she leave for work again, she had literally dragged Rei out of the shrine everyday to hang out with Makoto and Luna, though it's a pity that Usagi and Ami couldn't be there. Ami had to go back to the United States for work and study, while Usagi is having her honeymoon with Mamoru.

_Oh well, I'll be meeting Ami-chan the next month when I'm doing my concerts in the US anyway, and I could always phone Usagi if I really want to._ Minako shrugged mentally.

"What are you thinking?" Artemis asked, bringing Minako back to the reality.

"Oh, just some good memories from the wedding."

"I see, 'cause you're grinning."

"Well, they are _good_ memories, right? Artemis, don't tell me you are missing Luna already!" Minako teased her guardian.

"Cut it out." Artemis said, embarrassed.

"Okay." Minako complied easily, for she have arrived her destination. She saw Sugao, who had arrive separately and earlier than her, walking towards the car.

"Minako, just get ready for the charity concert when you get in, ok?" Sugao said to Minako as she step out of the car.

"Okay."

Minako, given her past experience with an illness that had _literally_ cost her life, now joins even more charity concerts and fund raisings for medical researches after her resurrection as Usagi righted the world.

_**Happy. Anger. Sorrow. **_

_What the…?_

Minako stopped in her track towards the door that leads to the backstage of the concert hall.

_**Excitement. Disappointment.**_

_What is this?_

_**Hope. Worry.**_

_Stop!_

Minako groaned as a headache formed.

"Mina!" Artemis exclaimed from Minako's handbag as Minako fell to her knees, one hand supporting her body while the other holding her head, couldn't stand the pain.

"Minako! What's wrong?" A frightened Sugao rushed to Minako's side, holding her.

"Headache… Painful," is all Minako could mutter.

"Can you stand? I'll inform the organizing committee that you're ill today, ok? Go back and rest." Sugao said as he helped Minako to her feet. Minako could only nod, which really scares Sugao, because normally Minako would object for at least once, and it didn't comfort him when Minako's face is turning white.

They got back into the car, lucky that the driver who is responsible for taking care of Minako's travel during her stay in London had took a toilet break and didn't leave immediately.

Minako sat down at the backseat, closing her eyes.

_**Surprise.**_

…

Sugao finished talking on the phone hastily and walked into the car, seating beside Minako.

_**Worry. Anxiety. Fear. **_

It clicked.

"Sacho, I know that you are worried, but why are you scared?" Minako asked in a whisper, her headache lessened a bit.

Sugao was shocked by Minako's sudden question, more shocked that she knows what he's feeling. Normally, one wouldn't be scared when someone is ill, right? They would only assume that the person is worried, and clearly Sugao didn't say anything that let Minako think that he's scared, right?

"What are you saying? I'm just worried. You feeling better?" Sugao soothed, trying to change the subject.

_**Shock. **_

"You're lying, you're shocked that I recognized your emotion."

This time, Sugao can only blink in awe.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, I just do."

Indeed, Minako is telling the truth, for she has no idea on how to control her new powers. Her power to know what others are feeling, her power from being the Senshi of Love, is wakening. The surprise she felt at first came from the driver, who didn't expect Minako to be back in the car so soon. Then, as Sugao sit beside her, she sensed his worry, anxiety and fear. She had a headache because she was taking in emotions from people in the streets too much at a time, not able to control her power. Minako, being a very smart girl, is already aware of this cause. She's now wondering how to take control of it.

"Minako…" Sugao called the idol as she drifted into her own thoughts. "Yes, I'm a bit scared, because, could it be… you know… _that_? I mean, you had the operation and it's successful… so it can't be that, right?"

Minako know all too well what Sugao is concerned about.

"No. Of course not. I think I know what is happening to me, but I need to confirm it first, but it has nothing to do with my health." Minako is touched by Sugao's care and worry. She tried to reassure him as much as she could, while her head is still pounding.

"Ok, but do you need to see a doctor?"

"Um… no, I don't think so, as I said, this isn't about my health. But I would like to have something to kill the pain, is that alright?" Minako ask weakly.

"Of course, of course. But that won't cure the problem."

"I think I know what I need to do, but I'm not sure how long it would take for me to take control of my pow- condition." Minako corrected hastily, aware of her slip of tongue.

Sugao nodded, though looking skeptic.

"Hey, don't doubt me!" Minako nudge her brother-like manager.

"And how do you know I am this time?" This time Sugao frowned in question.

"It's written on your face, silly!" Laughed Minako, then Sugao also joined in, glad to see her sister-like charge is a bit better.

"So, tell me, what do you think you need?" Sugao queried.

"Um… I don't know how to explain it to you, but I think I need to make a phone call."

"Phone call? To who?"

"Hino Rei."

"Hino Rei… You mean Reiko-chan!" Sugao said, kind of shock. He knows that Rei and Minako are very good friends, but he thought that Minako would be phoning her doctor friend instead, Ami or Ari or whatever.

"Yeah, Mars Reiko." Minako grinned at the mention of Rei's nickname, made by Minako herself to give her a 'punishment' 4 years ago. She would need Rei if Artemis can't answer her questions and needs when they are back in her hotel room. Rei would be the one who knows how to control powers in their civilian form, given that she has been a miko and trained her own natural gift for a long time. If Rei can't help her, well… then god help her!

"Oh no! She's a miko, right? Do you think you're haunted by evil spirits? Or did someone cursed you?" Sugao exclaimed once again. This time, he made Minako laugh so hard that her stomach aches, not helping at all that her headache is still present.

* * *

_Dang it, Mars. Phone me already!_

Minako cursed for Rei's lateness. She had sent Rei a message to phone her ASAP, remembering how Rei said she wouldn't be able to take phone calls, only messages.

Artemis is now replacing the warmed towel with a colder one on Minako's forehead. Her headache had worsened when she walked pass the busy hotel lobby and went for the lift. Only the few minutes in contact with a group of people became unbearable for the idol. Just a while ago, when the hotel staff came in to deliver room service, Minako had even felt the staff's surprise and excitement at meeting the ill idol. Artemis couldn't help Minako with her problem, just like how Minako expected. After all, it's undeniable that this is a totally new situation for all of them.

_-Ring Ring-_

Minako popped up and snatch her Teletia S so fast that she threw Artemis off balance.

"Rei! Finally you phone me! I need your help! Now!" Minako said, maybe a bit too fast.

"_Minako, slow down, are you all right? What happened?" _Yup, Minako spoke too fast.

"I need you to teach me how to control powers in our civilian form."

"_Wait? What do you mean? You're also developing new power?"_

" 'Also'? You mean you also have this problem?" Seeing Artemis's signal, Minako turned her phone to speaker mode, so Artemis could join in.

"_Well… I wouldn't call it a 'problem', but yes, I found out that I'm developing new powers just about three days ago."_

"Mars, do you know what is happening?"

"_Hey there, Artemis. I'm not sure. Well… I _can't_ be sure, but I have my guess. Wanna hear?"_

"Of course." "Yes."

"_Remember that when you guys used the power of the legendary sword to transform, I was given the power of Mars also, that it let me heal faster from my wounds?"_

"Mmm hmm."

"_I think that a tiny bit of that power is still left inside of us. I originally thought that I would be the only one to have it, because I didn't use the power up for transformation… but apparently this is not the case."_

"Its possible, because that sword was made with the same material as the _Maboroshi no Ginzuishou_. Or else why could you have transformed?" Artemis stated matter-of-factly.

"You've got to be kidding me."_ "You've got to be kidding me."_ Minako and Rei said in unison.

"What, didn't Luna and I tell you girls?"

"No." _"No."_ Another unison, with the addition of Minako giving her guardian a disproving glare for his lateness.

"Oh."

"_Anyway, it good enough that we now know. So, Minako, stop glaring at Artemis."_

"What? How do you know? Don't tell me you are using your visions on this kind of thing!"

"_No, I just know you."_

Artemis chuckled at that, to Minako's dismay.

"_Right, back to business. What effect does the power have on you? Mines strengthened my natural gifts and allows me to conjure fire from nothing, but takes up nearly all my mental power just to hold it for 10 seconds."_

"Mines allow me to sense what people are feeling, to recognize their emotion even if they don't show it externally. It's gives me headache whenever I'm with a group of people, because all the emotions just rush into me, I can't take it."

"_I'm taking that this is the cause for you to be 'available anytime'?"_

"Yes. That's why I want you to phone me ASAP, what took you so long?"

"_Sorry, my phone wasn't with me. I was doing meditations and reading. The elders gave me some ancient scrolls to learn how to control my power."_

"Good for you, I would like to have my own guidebook to help me too."

"_Minako, don't be like that. You know that I'm bounded to help you. But before that, are you alright? You don't sound so good to me. In fact, you sound pretty bad."_

Before Minako could answer, Artemis butted in.

"She's not, Mars. She's been having headache since this morning."

"_Umm, I have no idea about the time difference, but I'm taking it as a long period, right?"_

"Yes, she's been like this for at least 4 hrs. Its 1 p.m. over here."

"_Okay. It's bad if you're having headaches, even worse if the headache stayed for so long. It means that you are stressing too much. Minako, have you been awake and not resting the whole time while waiting for me?"_

Though the question is directed at Minako, Artemis answered first. Knowing Minako, she would probably tell Rei anything to deny how serious her condition is. "She was awake and thinking, more or less."

"_Right. Stop thinking and go to sleep first, I won't teach you anything when you are having a headache, because it's going to take some effort in mental strength to learn how to control your powers, and you won't be able to concentrate with the pain, it will only make it worse." _Rei said in a tone that allows no buts, but it never works with the idol anyway.

"Reiko—!"

"_Whining doesn't become you, Aino."_

"But my job…"

"_Is less important compared to your health." _"Is less important compared to your health!" This time, Rei and Artemis declared in unison.

"But Sacho…"

"_I bet Saitou-san would agree with me."_

"…Fine."

"_Good to know you agree. Just to let you know, I'll briefly notify the elders about the situation and its needs, so I'll be able to answer your calls when you need me, okay? Just phone me when you're awake with _no_ headaches."_

"Thanks, Rei." "Thanks, Mars."

"_Welcome."_

After the end of the conversation, Minako went to sleep, abandoning all thoughts as Rei instructed, eager to get things done soon and resume with her work.

* * *

"Reiko!~" Minako exclaimed into her phone happily.

"_What the heck… Minako. It's three in the morning over here!"_ Rei said angrily and sleepily on the other side of the phone.

"Whoops… wasn't aware of the time over your side. Sorry." Minako apologized, but still wasn't able to hide her happy tone.

"_What happened this time to excite you so much that you have to phone me now?"_

"I'm back to work today and I had no headaches."

"_Really? You can control your powers already?"_ Rei said, feeling more awake now.

"Yeah, and its all thanks to you. I decided to phone you now because I really want to thank you, plus I would be busy later, so I wouldn't have time to phone you."

"_Can't you just phone me before you sleep 'tonight', so it would be in the afternoon over here?"_ Rei said in disbelief.

"Ummm… I can, but I can't wait." Minako laughed, imagining Rei's exasperated look.

Rei sighed on the other side.

"_Well, I'm glad to know that you are better now. You learn real fast you know, it really amazed me. I only trained you for four days through the phone."_

"Yeah, that's because you are a good teacher. Well… I guess partly it's also because I wanna resume my work ASAP."

"_No kidding."_

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I think my natural gift is enhanced a bit too."

"_What? I didn't know you have a natural gift."_

"Really? I never told you? For four year? Oh well. My natural gift is to 'see' auras."

" '_See'?"_

"Whenever I concentrate, I can see auras that surround people in a vision of coloured lights. Normally they are quite weak, but sometimes strong emotion will affect it a bit. But for us with special gifts, they are a lot stronger."

"_Right."_

"That's also how I recognize you guys when we first met, and now I find that it's easier for me to see auras."

"_I see. Where's Artemis? Is he with you?"_

"Umm… I'm in the studio now." Minako avoided replying directly, for more people are now entering the room for preparations.

"_Oh. Got it." _Rei understood Minako's implication about her surrounding's need for Artemis to stay silent as a plush toy ._ "So, do you still need me for something?"_

"Ah, yeah. It came to me a while ago. Do you know if the others have the same problem?"

"_I honestly don't know, I didn't think of it."_

"'Cause now that I think of it, I'm a bit worried."

"_Want me to check on them?"_

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I could do it myself, but I guess you would be more suitable for the job, since you are the one who can really help them if they need it."

"_Sure, I'll phone them later. Anymore?"_

"Um… guess not."

"_Good, 'cause I really wanna go back to sleep."_

"What? Already?" Minako mock-whined… trying her best to hide her giggles.

A sigh from Rei is heard again. _"Just phone me when you REALLY need me for something, okay?"_

"I'll _try_ to do that."

"_Right, please _do_ make an effort." _Rei ignored Minako's protest and continued._" Take care and don't work yourself too hard. Bye."_

"I will. Goodnight." Minako closed her Teletia S.

Minako looked around her. Since there is still a bit of time for rest before she have to attend a interview session for radio broadcast, why not have some fun? She thought.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, as Rei taught her, and reached for her power.

"Artemis… you are … thinking of Luna again, isn't it?" Minako teased, sensing the warm fuzzy emotion from the cat.

"…!" Minako saw Artemis jumped up a bit at the mention of Luna, but the movement wasn't big enough to alert people around.

"So I'm right, huh?" Minako laughed at the white plush's helpless look. Oh, starting from today, she is going to have so much fun with her new controlled power. Minako thought mischievously.

Oh. Poor Artemis.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_I just love Minako's playful side, she's way too serious in the series with her obsession of the past and the burden of her illness._

_Oh, and finding the time differences is so dang annoying! I am so not going to include time differences in my long fic._

_Next chapter we get to see Ami's power._

_Hope you enjoyed and Thank You for Reading._


	3. Chapter 3: Mizuno Ami

It was a nice, peaceful afternoon at XXX College. Instead of going to the library as she usually does, Mizuno Ami decided to enjoy the blue sky and read outdoor. She went to the area near the collage's swimming pool, taking a sit and table in a quiet corner. She set her books down and started reading the paper her professor had just gave back. From time to time she would take a look at people swimming in the pool, enjoying the sound of quiet chitchats and water splashes.

Being the youngest doctor ever, Ami has been working and doing her further studies in medics at the same time. During her stay in America, she spent most of her time either in the hospital she currently works and practice in or in the collage campus.

_Huh?_

A sudden tingling feeling distracted Ami from her reading. She was forced to tear her gaze from the essay and look up at her surrounding with a frown.

_Again… What was that?_

Ami had been having those tingling feeling for quite some time. It had always come without any warning, at times unpredictable, but Ami did realize it only happens from time to time when she's in the campus. She didn't pay much attention or give it much thought at first, but it's starting to bug her after the repetitions.

_Could this be related to what Rei-chan said?_

She wondered about the possibility, remember the warning Rei sent her, Usagi and Makoto about two weeks ago.

* * *

_Ring Ring._

Ami quickly dried her hands before picking up her Teletia S. She had only got back to her room from the hospital and finished her shower when the phone rang. She looked at the screen and find, to her surprise, her friend Hino Rei calling.

"Rei-chan?" _"Rei-chan!" "Rei!"_ She heard echoes of Rei's name, recognizing the voices to be Usagi and Makoto's.

"_Hey guys." _Rei greeted.

"_REI-CHAN! YOU CALLED! IT'S THE FIRST TIME YOU CALLED!"_ Usagi squealed into the phone. _"YEAH! AND AMI-CHAN AND MAKO-CHAN ARE HERE TOO!"_ Ami could only laugh at her hyper friend's reaction.

"_Yes, yes. I know I don't call enough. Hello to you too."_ Came in Rei's helpless and sarcastic voice. Ami could just imagine the miko rolling her eyes.

"Rei-chan? I'm happy for you to phone us as well, but is everything alright? I doubt you would actually phone us unless you really need to." And as always, the reincarnation of the Senshi of wisdom is correct.

"_As a matter of fact, there is something I need to talk about that concerns you girls. Just a few days ago…"_ The rest of Rei's sentence was muffled by Usagi's none stop squeals. _"Usagi! Shut up for a while would you? I can't even hear myself think!"_ Rei called out, exasperated.

"_Usagi! Let Rei speak for god's sake!" _Makoto added in as well, annoyance clear in her voice.

"_Oops. Sorry. I'm just really really really really…" _Usagi kept on rambling.

"_Yes, we know. Really happy, right?"_ Makoto followed helplessly.

"_Aw. No fun." _Usagi pouted.

"_Usagi, Did you drink another cup of coffee again?"_ It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"_Coffee? What does coffee have to do with this?"_ Rei asked. Ami wondered the exact same question in her mind.

"_During their honey moon, Mamoru took her to a real expensive and famous coffee shop, and since then, she fell in love with coffee. And the problem is, she gets real hyper after the caffeine and sugar, because she adds like eight block of sugar for simply one cup of coffee."_ Makoto explained.

"Eight blocks?" _"Eight blocks?" _Ami and Rei cried in unison.

"_That's really over doing it, Usagi!" _Rei exclaimed.

"_No it's not! It taste soooooo good!"_ Usagi declared.

"_Well, you two are lucky you aren't here to deal with her, I'm still alive, but poor Luna and Mamoru are really having a hard time dealing with her. And believe me, Mamoru is really regretting it."_ Makoto chuckled.

* * *

The remembrance of the silly conversation made Ami mentally ill at the mention of coffee. She pushed her own cup of latte (containing only one block of sugar) further away from herself.

* * *

"Anyway. Can we let Rei-chan continue now?_"_ Ami put the conversation to a stop, feeling disturbed by the imagination of how a cup of coffee containing eight blocks of sugar could possibly taste.

"_Oh, right. Rei, please continue. And Usagi, stop making those whiny noise!"_ Makoto shouted.

A frustrated sigh could be heard from Rei.

"_Right. As I was trying to say, I have chatted with Minako a few times just this passed week…"_

"_Minako-chan! How is she?"_ Usagi butted in excitedly at the mention of her favourite idol.

"_She's famous and great, now let me continue! Geez… We find that both of us faced the same situation. We gained new powers in our civilian form. "_

"Eh!" _"Eh!"_

"_We believe the power is connected to the legendary sword you girls used to defeat Mio, that some of those power are still left inside all of us, triggering our other Senshi abilities."_

"_Does that mean the two of you can fight again?" _Makoto asked.

"_No. The powers are a lot weaker and appear to be subtler. Except our natural gift being enhanced, Minako can now feel other's emotion, while I can conjure a small ball of fire from nothing. But that's about all."_

"_Oh. Oh. Oh! Rei-chan! What kind of fire can you make? Can you make them in blue or in green or even pink? I saw them on television and they look sooooo pretty!" _Usagi cut in once again.

A very annoyed groan could be heard coming from Rei and Makoto.

"Usagi-chan… those coloured flames you are talking about would probably come from computer graphic effects or from burning different chemicals if you were watching a science television program." Ami explained.

"_Ami-chan, why bother? Usagi! Put Luna on. I can't deal with you." _

"_Awwww… Don't be mean, Rei-chan!"_

"_Usagi. Just do what Rei say. If you don't, I'm not going to make you anymore cookies."_

"_Mako-chan! No fair!"_

"…"

"_Fine!"_

Sound of distant footsteps and clashes can be heard as Usagi's voice disappeared. When Luna's voice appeared, Rei had to repeat everything she had said so far, which isn't much, with Usagi going hyper and interrupting the conversation for countless times.

The conversation went rather smoothly afterwards.

* * *

Basically, what Rei really wanted to tell them was if they find anything unusual or something new about their abilities, they could always seek her for help.

Ami couldn't help giggle a bit as she thought of the conversation. Some things never change between the five friends, even if they are now separated around the world. They will always have each other when they need help, something proven by the Kuroki Mio incident two and a half months ago and the phone call two weeks ago.

"Ami!"

Ami turned to find her friend and dorm roommate, Jessica, waving and walking towards her. Jessica's boyfriend, Brian is following behind.

"Jessica." Ami waved back.

"Ami! We were just gonna get lunch, wanna join us?"

"Sure if you don't mind an extra light bulb." Ami teased in fluent English, earning a playful nudge at the arm.

"Well. Actually, the case is Brian here needs help with his homework, and I'm too dumb to help him, so can you help?" Jessica asked, ignoring the glare Brian sent her.

"Alright. I'm free today. Hospital duties won't start till night comes."

Ami picked her things up and followed her friends.

"Ami, aren't you going to finish the coffee? There's not much left anyway." Brian asked upon seeing Ami bringing the paper cup with dark brown liquid towards the rubbish bin.

"Uh…not today." Ami grimaced.

Jessica and Brian gave her a questioning look.

"Please don't ask." Ami threw away the coffee without another glance.

* * *

"Ow Ow Ow."

"Brian?"

Ami and Jessica immediately stopped on their track as they see Brian's face turned white, bending in pain.

"Stomach ache…"

"Gosh! Brian, I told you not to eat so much. I can't believe you ate four pieces of apple pie after two Jumbo Burgers and one liter of coke!"

"…"

With an exasperated sigh, Jessica got to Brian's side.

"How are you feeling?"

"…bad."

With another sigh, Jessica looked at Ami for help.

"Maybe we should take him to the medic room and get some pills." Ami suggested.

"But the closest medic room is miles away from here!" The trio had gone to the more deserted corner of the campus for a quiet walk and chitchat in the nice afternoon, not exactly expecting something like this to happen.

… And it's not helping that Brian's face turned from white to a shade of green. "…Toilet."

"The closest toilet should be at the old building to our left." Ami suggested.

"But it's rumored to be haunted!" Jessica panicked.

"I don't care!" Brian ran away hurriedly.

"Ohhhh. Why did I ever suggest going to that restaurant." Jessica whined.

"Because it's the best in the campus." Ami offered.

"Well… why is the best restaurant in the whole campus located in the most deserted area of the campus?" Jessica exclaimed before joining Ami to run after Brian.

* * *

Now in front of the old deserted building, Ami and Jessica wondered where Brian is.

"Jessica, what's the story about the building being haunted?"

"Um… let's see. This was the old building for the Science faculty. There were rumors about floating body figure from the bio labs and ghost flames appearing in the chem. lab. But those are old and are found to be a hoax. The only mystery that is still fresh around is…"

"Jessica?"

"The toilet…"

"Pardon?"

"The haunted story is about …"

Jessica didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as they heard a loud scream. Jessica immediately went pale as she recognized it's Brian's voice.

The two girls ran as fast as they could, in which Ami had easily left Jessica behind several meters, and turned around the corner, only to see Brian rushing towards them in fright.

"GHOST! MONSTER!"

"Brian! Sweetheart! Calm down."

"GHOUL! GOBLI… OW! What was that for?" Brian glared at his girlfriend who just slapped him behind the head.

"Snap out of it!"

"What? Don't I have the right to go crazy when I'm just scared to death by the howl in the toilet?"

Jessica's face went pale at the mention. "A w-what in the toilet?"

"A long grumbling noise, then a howl. Get it? H-O-W-L. Howl."

"Oh no. It's the haunted toilet story!" Jessica cried out in horror.

"Haunted toilet story?"

"God! Sometimes you are just so clueless! The story about a ghost residing in the ground floor toilet of the deserted old science faculty building! It's famous around the campus."

"It is?"

"Yes! For like three weeks! That's why there are even less people around here these days. Remember John's little folk band? They stopped hanging out around here because of the toilet!"

_Three weeks…_

Something clicked in Ami's IQ 300 brain as she felt the familiar yet stronger tingling feeling. She ran towards the washroom Brian had just escaped from.

"Ami!" Jessica and Brian ran after Ami after sharing a worried and fearful look.

"Ami!" Jessica struggled to catch her breath. "I know you easily make the best swimmer in school, but since when can you run so fast?"

"Oh… um, you just didn't know." Ami gave her friend an apologetic smile. Her physical ability has always been exceptionally good since her Senshi days, thought she rarely shows it.

A long shrieking sound can be heard from the washroom in front of them, startling the trio. The sound was so loud that they can't even identify if it's from the male's washroom or the female's washroom.

Ami frowned and walked towards the washrooms.

"Wow. Hang on. Don't tell me you are planning to check the toilet out!" Brian said in disbelief as he hided behind Jessica, earning another disproving glare.

"It's alright. It's not a ghost, nor anything spiritual." Ami assured them.

"How do you know? You heard the sound too, right?" Jessica asked, her face pale as well, but refuse to leave Ami alone.

"It's the pipes. They're old and rusting, plus I think there's something wrong with the water flow and pressure, that's why it's making those sounds. I just want to confirm."

It surprised the couple to see how the usual shy and friendly Ami suddenly look so brave and confident, and they could only watch Ami walk into the male washroom. They jumped when they heard another howling sound.

"Ami!" Jessica called out in worry, then let out a relieved sigh as she saw Ami coming out smiling and alright.

"There's nothing in there. Come on, let's go get the campus maintenance worker." Ami said as she walked away from the old building.

* * *

"Wow! Now's that's what I call real leakage!" The middle-aged worker exclaimed. "You sure are something, little lady. We've been having quite a hard time locating where the cracked pipe is. And those crazy teenagers just keep making stories about a haunted washroom." The man chuckled and started working on the cracked pipe he dug up with Ami's help.

"Ami. How did you find it?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. Call it a hunch, I guess." Ami smiled shyly. She didn't exactly know how to explain, nor sure if she should tell her friend, for she finally understood what the tingling feeling was.

The tingling feeling that disturbed her starting from three weeks ago was caused by her affinity to water, which the unnatural and disrupted water flow has affected her senses whenever she got close to the area.

_So this is what Rei-chan was talking about… My senses and affinity with water was strengthened by the power of the sword._

It had felt so natural for her to follow and trace the water flow when she was near the old building, recognizing a problem with the pipes and its pressure. It felt so similar to the time when she was Sailor Mercury, to be able to connect and control water.

_I better inform the girls later._

Ami left her friends and the worker, planning to send a message to her friends in Japan. Though the power had not cause her any trouble, she figured that she should really find a way to control her power and strengthen them as well, which means she would need to exchange a few calls with her miko friend.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for the crappy name for the college at the start of the story, actually, I doubt I can even call it a name. I just don't know what college I should put in there, nor want to bother making up one. Blah._

_It's fun to write about something really silly for once, I really love my idea of Usagi with coffee. No idea how the characters Jessica and Brain come from my crazy mind, but the idea of Ami finding the broken pipes is actually influenced by a chapter in the manga. (I finally read it, and I still like PGSM more, but I don't plan to watch the anime.)_

_Thanks for reading, hope you had a good laugh and enjoyed it._


End file.
